geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Serponge
Serponge is a French level creator in Geometry Dash. He became extremely popular during Update 2.0 due to the fact that his levels are filled with elaborate, unique design and complex effects, leading some people to call him "FunnyGame's successor." He is also well known for creating the AlterGame series, which is a series of levels with different game concepts included. For instance, in AlterGame VIII, the player drives a car and dodges obstacles. What is considered his best AlterGame by many is MasterGame, an extremely impressive minigame. He is currently third on the Creators Leaderboard, with 217 Creator Points. Levels Unrated Levels * 4Sun IX DE DE DE * After the Chaoz * AlterGame TEST * Arithmetical Hunt * Car70sNasBad * CarLevele Alpha1 * Challenge1 * DailyReminderThat H * Dank Gameplay * Descent Prev * EVW CHALLENGE - A challenge for EricVanWilderman. * Fez Remastered WIP * F HELL Preview * For Motbad * For Motley * For Trueskekll * Free Drugs For Echo * Gameplayryan * Glitchy World * Gud or Nuts * Hard Challenge * How2Make Your Room * Lag Test 7 * Lumpy Challenge - A challenge for Lumpy. * Lumpy has the big * MasterGame Preview - A preview of his level MasterGame. * MasterMotley * Moar Volt * OvO Game Play OvO * Preview twopointone * Rainbow Road * Rebirth * Rush Alpha * Rush Beta * Rush Prototype * Save Dont Play * Ship Challenge * Small Effecty * Snake In GD Preview * Space Travel * Spog Chat * Stream4MoneyWhore * Stuffdontchecccuzidk * Swirly ur Turny * T E S T * T E S T II * T E S T III * T E S T IV * The Adventure * The Hive Prev * Ultimate Cube Story * Wave Alpha * Wave Prev Test * Wip Wave * XXL Layout Auto Levels * About Nothing I (featured) * Cozy Cabin (featured) * Emotional Release (featured) * Emotional Release II (epic) - The sequel to Emotional Release. * What The F (epic) Easy Levels * AlterGame (starred) - The first level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame IV (featured) - The fourth level in the AlterGame series. * Hyper Dream (featured) * Super Mario Galaxy (featured) - A collaboration with Etzer. * Vapored (featured) Normal Levels * About Nothing II (featured) - The sequel to About Nothing I. * AlterGame II (featured) - The second level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame III (featured) - The third level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame IX (starred) - The ninth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame VII (starred) - The seventh level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame VIII (featured) - The eighth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame XII (featured) - The twelfth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame XV (epic) - The fifteenth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterRealm (featured) * Blue Rift (featured) * Christmas Boi (featured) * Dis Travel (featured) * Explorat Illo (featured) * ExtraGame (featured) * OutLine (featured) * Papillon Horizona (featured) * Pixel Road (featured) * RailGame (featured) * Spooky Light (featured) - The first level in the Shadow Gauntlet. * StufF (featured) * StufF II (featured) - The sequel to StufF. * The Rebirth (featured) * Under (epic) Hard Levels * AlterEvolution (featured) * AlterGame V (featured) - The fifth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame VI (starred) - The sixth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame XI (featured) - The eleventh level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame XIII (epic) - The thirteenth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterGame XVIII (featured) - The eighteenth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterSpace II (featured) - The sequel to AlterSpace. * AlterWorld (featured) * Dark Light (featured) * Dat Battle (starred) * Emerald Emergency (featured) * Extortion (featured) * Forget (featured) * Last Travel (featured) * Line (featured) * Perception (featured) * Random Show (featured) * Start (featured) * UltraGame I (featured) - The first level in the UltraGame series. * Ultra Space (featured) * Vooper (epic) Harder Levels * Adrenaline (featured) * AlterGame XVI (epic) - The sixteenth level in the AlterGame series. * AlterSpace (featured) * Altitudinem gamva ''(featured) - A collaboration with G4lvatron. * Aqua Evolution (featured) * Aura (epic) * Blue Rift II (featured) - His first 2.1 level. It is the sequel to Blue Rift. * DisP (featured) * Electronical Factory (starred) * Fez (starred) * Lost Souls (featured) - A collaboration with MillePatte. * Lost Spirit (featured) * NoGaxeh (featured) - A collaboration with EnjoyGame. * Remember (featured) * SourCream (featured) - A mega-collaboration with seven other creators. * The Glitch (featured) * The Honorable Final (featured) - A collaboration with FunnyGame. * UltraGame II (featured) - The second level in the UltraGame series. * UltraGame III (featured) - The third level in the UltraGame series. * VolT (epic) Insane Levels * AlterGame XIV (epic) - The fourteenth level in the AlterGame series. * Bouncy World (featured) * Dat Travel (featured) - A collaboration with Echonox. * DistorteD (featured) - A collaboration with MisterM and Thomartin. * Dune Boi (epic) * Glacial (epic) * PixelGame (featured) * The Split (epic) * Time (starred) Demon Levels Easy Demon Levels * Liberation (featured) * UpCity (featured) Medium Demon Levels * Acid Rush II (epic) - The sequel to Acid Rush. * AlterGame XVII (epic) - The seventeenth level in the AlterGame series. * Dem Travel (featured) * Depressure (featured) * Distorsion (featured) * Gold Temple (featured) * InsanitY (featured) * MasterGame (epic) * HeLL (featured) - The fifth and final level in the Demon Gauntlet. * Space Magic (epic) * VeritY (featured) Hard Demon Levels * Acid Rush (epic) * Acid Rush III (epic) - The sequel to Acid Rush II. * AlterGame X (featured) - The tenth level in the AlterGame series. * Ancient Temple (featured) * End of the Circles (featured) * The Final Stage (featured) Insane Demon Levels * SourCream II (featured) - The sequel to SourCream. Upcoming Levels * F Hell - A ultra satanic themed auto level containing heavy flashing and demonic art. The level has the length of 6 minutes of auto (XXXL Length). * Hell Depths Trivia * He has made almost all of his levels freely copyable. * One of his levels is a sneak peek of AlterGame X. * He has been given several nicknames by the community, most notably Derponge, Succponge, SirSponge, and SeSponge. * Serponge, along with FunnyGame, redecorated Mefewe's remake of Sonic Wave, Sonic Wave Rebirth. * One of his AlterGame levels (AlterGame IV) was the 1st-place winner in G4lvatron's Creator Contest. However, he did not mention that it was for the Creator Contest, not even in the level description. * Many people thought that Serponge will quit ''Geometry Dash because he said he doesn't play that much anymore in his level "StufF." * His level "Altitudinem gamva" was an unfinished collaboration with G4lvatron. It can't be continued anymore due to the fact that it was featured and star-rated by RobTop and only RobTop can delete starred levels. However, since the level was made free to copy, G4lvatron managed to finish it and Serponge updated it. However. the "gamva" cannot be removed from the title anymore. * He is currently developing a game called "Succy Succ" according to the description in his level "Start." * He was one of the players who got hacked by TheHaxor27. * He is planning an upcoming demon level called HeLL II, which is the sequel to HeLL. * He is also currently working on a puzzle game called "Super Blocky". It was told that it will have a level editor, but Serponge is unsure about uploading levels because the servers could be expensive, while the game is Free. * Serponge quit, but soon came back and released Acid Rush. * Serponge re-quit, sadly, and he said that he will focus more on game development than GD and that he lost an entire save, motivating him to quit. He said that all solo levels are canceled, but that he will still upload MCs for "precious CP." ** After he re-quit, he came back a few months later with an easy-medium demon level called "Space Magic," after Meganeko's new song. * Serponge made an actual game called Won't Look Back. Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players